


The End is not 'The End'

by Chittsu



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Romance, Sensuality
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-01 04:53:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2760293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chittsu/pseuds/Chittsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How different story would be if on that faithful night Voldemort would not be able to kill Potters? Pettigrew was caught before he could betray anyone. Voldemort was vanquished for the time being by Albus Dumbledore. Most followers rounded and sent to Azkaban. Malfoys got away, but was brutally murdered by unhappy people. Severus disgusted by to Brittan's magical world leaves with little Draco and promised not to go back. Years later darkness comes back and fate brought Draco and Severus back into the circle of events</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Well I always wondered how it would be if Draco was not rised by Lucius and Narcissa. So I created my own version of the events XD
> 
> Sadly characters does not belong to me. I just using them to satisfy my wicked mind *snorts*

 

 _I always had a wish to meet someone who would see me for what I am,_ _would love me for who I am and I would be most important person in his life._

_Day by day I was waiting._

_It never came and in time I forgot I need anyone other than Sev._

_Until I met Him and it was not enough anymore..._

 

**Busy day in Diagon Alley.**

 

Days before term started was always busy and tiring in Diagon Alley. Handsome young man with platinum blond hair and deep grey eyes came out of Gringots with tall and dark man with geasy hair.

"I do not understand why we come back to Britain every summer." Said Draco with slight annoyance in his voice

  
"You know my work with potions requires to spend time traveling around and buying and collecting rare ingredients. I know you hate Britain as badly as I do, but even your common sense can see the benefits from business deals I get." Answered Snape again with fat tone. It as yearly whining from Draco and he certainly did not want to listen to it again.

  
"It's not like we need so much money. We got plenty to support us for another 3 lives." He mumbled under his breath

  
"Yes, but unlike you, I like potions and my researches and I do know you enjoy them as much as I do." He answered back not even looking at the boy

"Who would not, when you can get away with mischief and mess I make in your personal potions lab?" Smirk was embracing his lips now

"Really funny Draco." Snape answered with another flat tone in his voice

"Yes, I know. I'm fabulous." He boasted jokingly.

As an answer he got to see Snape staring at him with raised eyebrow and his eyes were saying 'yeah, right and I am flooberworm' Draco cleared his throat and changed subject

"So you will be leaving Dumstrsng and me this year?"

"Yes, I finished planning all details with Dumbledore for new school year." He said avoiding kid who almost ran into him and send glare after him and his friends.

"You will be leaving me alone" answered Draco quietly

"Not for long and you know it. You will come to Hogwarts in few months anyway.

You can always send me an owl, can't you?" Snape was trying to smooth Draco childishness, but it was starting to get on his nerves too

"But it's not the same thing as see you every weekend." He pouted

"Grow up Draco. You are already sixteen one more year and you will be adult in the eyes of the world. I will not hold your hand for the rest of my life. And this situation only for the few months. Then, again, you will see me daily"

"I know. It's that... I get restless without you around" he whispered

Snape sighed shaking his head a bit. "I already agreed."

"I know, but that doesn't change anything "

Walking though the busy street in silence they stopped by Twilfitt and and Tatting's shop.

"Draco, get new dress robes, I still need few more ingredients I am missing for the new potion experiment. I should not take too long"

" let's get this over with."

Snape patted him on the back before disappearing into the sea of people.

Opening the door Draco was met by rich looking interior and elegantly looking employees. He went inside grumping and asked for the best robes they can find in here. After long and tiring argument he chose silver dress robes he went into dressing room for a last fitting. While he was standing there he saw woman with long red hair kiss a buy with messy dark hair that reminded him of bird nest and big glasses. He went inside the shop and greeted employees with big smile on his face. Draco heard that boy came looking for dress robes too. After some time of choosing he was dressed in his dress robes and stood next to Draco on next fitting platform. Though all the fitting he was trying not to look at Draco, but it was obvious his eyes followed every move that blond boy made. When lady's went to pack Draco's robes dark haired boy started talking to him.

"I think I never saw you around here before."

"I do not live in Britan" he said stiffly.

"Really?" That spiked dark haired boys interest. "Where do you live?"

"Mostly in France, but studying in Dumstrang. I imagine you go to Hogwarts as any other child from Britan."

Boy chuckled "Yes. It is beautiful castle and it's just..."

"magical?"

"Yes!" He smiled broadly. "Sounds silly when you think about it. I spent in there five years already and I still fascinated. Is it your first time in Britain?" He asked eyes shining

"No. My guardian insists on going back to Britain every summer so I would not forget my birth country. But I mainly travel around the world when I am not in school."

"That's so awesome. I would like to travel more if my parents had more time." He said wistfully.

"I would trade everything to have my parents here" Draco grumped.

Harry understood that he stepped on the sore subject and tried to say something else, but woman came back with Draco's packed robes

"here you go dear" she said

"Thank you Madam" he thanked the lady and already wanted to leave then the boy's voice stopped him.

"Hey! I forgot to ask your name. I would be delighted to know it."

He thought for a few seconds and then answered with a small smile on his lips "My name is Draco Malfoy."

"Nice to meet you Draco. My name is Harry Potter." He said brightly.

The smile from Draco's face disappeared as soon as he heard the name. He turned around and practically fled the shop. He crashed into someone while leaving and saw it was the same woman as before. He mumbled small 'sorry' and took off to apothecary. He crashed into someone for the second time and almost spawned on the ground, but hand held him steadying him.

"What's the rush Draco" he asked with raised eyebrow.

"Met Potters. Want to leave" he mumbled.

Severus got the hint and embracing Draco apparted from there.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh snap. Sorry I took so long. I know I wanted to update faster, but my life got better of me. I was working long hours (around 10-14 hours a day) and could not move later in the evening and holidays... were just horrid thing I want to forget. So it leads me to this point... Enjoy~

**CHAPTER  2**

 

* * *

 

It was another busy quiet midday, as much as quiet it can be  in  London. But old house of Black family was  busy. Hidden by magic no one could even know it exists there unless they know about it. Right now there was another meeting held by adults and they did not let any students or fresh out of school kids saying " too young". So it comes to young kids. Most of them were scattered around the place as going outside was too dangerous.  Harry  was  inside drawing room ly ing  on the couch listening how Ron and Neville  played another game of chess and argued .  Harry was fuming. He was in the middle of Order of Phoenix headquarters and he could not hear anything unless he could win against his parents and overprotective godfather.  _ Not anytime soon.. .  _

"I wish to see him again..."

Everything started from  another summer before his last year. He was  wishing to pass his newt's an d get into  auror  program and after few years be  auror  as his father and godfather. But everything changed with a  faithful meeting with unique boy Draco Ma lfoy , whose name he did not know at that time,  changed everything.  At first he was quiet and started talking with him a bit until he heard his name and parti ally  ran out from the store and him. It was confusing, but he still was driven with unnatural force to the boy. 

He met him again later that year when he came with other students from international schools for tri-wizard tournament. Draco was most loved and worshiped  Durmstrang  student. He could see boy interacting with other people, smiling and laughing with them, holding polite conversation, but never glancing even once to his side. For the f irst time in life Harry felt he wants to learn  about someone so badly as he wanted to know Draco. But no one was making it easy. Teachers were loading them with schoolwork, his friends wanted to spend more time with him and other  Durmstrang  students just showing up as soon as they felt him 3 feet to Draco. But worst of all was  his second most  favourite  subject was utterly ruined by Draco's guardian and godfather, dungeon bat, Severus Snape. He despised Harry  with passion  and made his  last school  year living hell. 

But  it was not the worst thing. Worst thing happened on  H a lloween , right after the feast. It was  finally  time for choosing ceremony. Everyone was waiting with anticipation who will become champion . Somehow Harry got mixed up  and became Hogwarts  champion. One problem was... he never put his name into the goblet.

His father ,  godfather  and his oldest friend Ron was over the moon knowing they son will be competing, but his mother ,  uncle Remus , Neville and Hermione felt something off about it. Same as him, but he could do nothing to change it now .

Everything that followed though the year was  horrible . He had to fight dragons,  take a bath in freezing lake to save his most important person . Got molested by  girls , who wanted more attention in  Yule Ball and winning tournament.

In big maze he reached cup first and it was  his worst mistake  when he took it . H arry  was whisked by cup to strange graveyard and  was ambushed by  traitorous rat Pettigrew and few more  vicious death eaters .  He was knocked out though half of ritual they made, but they managed to revive  Voldemort and  almost got killed by him. Again.

But luck was always on Harry's side and h e , yet again,  managed to escape. War finally began. People were disappearing one by one, muggles and muggle  born's  tur ning  up dead in dark alleys or never turning up again.

Harry begged Order to let him join, but his mother put her foot down and banned Harry from any meeting Harry could get into. He was given only basic information about things any other person knew. So it lead to the present day. 

He was  _bored_   and  _ pissed off _ .

He heard big commotion d own the hall. His eyes snapped open.

"What's going on?" he asked other sitting up.

"I have no idea mate. We should check" said Ron abandoning game and moving to the door with others in the room.

They managed to open door to see Snape and Dumbledore with few other order members rushing outside. Exchanging side long  glance with Hermione he turned his stare at figures coming out of the kitchen.  Harry  saw  unusual exp ression  on his  usually poker-faced godfather and  anx iou s   mother.

"What's happening?  Why have they  rushed out  so fast ?" He asked them

" Someone  broke  though Snape's wards ..."  His mother started

They heard gasp from Hermione. Harry stared at him feeling dread inside.

"And  apparently Snape left  Malfoy brat  alone inside ." Sirius finished

_ oh damn. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry this chapter is bit boring for most, but it was needed to tell more about background of the year I skipped from they first meeting. I never wanted to write that year which leads me to the most fun part of the story~ *giggles madly in the background*


	3. Chapter 3

 

 

Harry was pacing around drawing room. Order meeting was  temporary  stopped until they will get back with Draco.

"Harry would you stop pacing? You are giving me headache!" Groaned Ginny from her place on comfor table a rmchair . 

He stopped for a moment  looking around the room. Everyone was looking tense and no one was joking around and he certainly was not making it easier for  anyone . He sighed plopping ungracefully  on the sofa next to her  armchair . "sorry" he mumbled.

"I know you worry, but everything will be fine.  If it is same Malfoy from last year I am more worried about his attackers"  she said  drawing  laugh  out of him . 

Soon they were jo ined by Remus, Sirius and his  parents .  Lily went to sit next to Harry and smiling slightly. 

"Why it's such a gloomy mood? No one died..." said James 

"...yet" finished Sirius.

"You two are not helping at all" sighed Remus shaking his head and taking another armchair.

"but Moony. They all practically buried the kid before they saw his corpse"  whin ed  man

"That's not the point Sirius" said steamy Lily making Sirius pout and cross his arms around his chest. It was hilarious sight to see grown up man pouting like a child, but Harry said nothing. After all it was usual sight

They jumped then main doors opened with a bang  and they could hear  Walburga's  portrait screech. Ginny flinch  and sat still on the chair, Ron and Neville turned away from they chess game and all grown ups were curious. In few seconds Malfoy  strode seething  into the room. Harry's breath hitched when he saw him. He was covered in Snape's  long summer cloak  and from underneath you could see his beautiful bare legs stick out when he walked . H e was followed by  stonic  faced Snape , highly amused Dumbledore  and uncomfortable Order members . Draco  got into the middle of the room and t urned to  glare at Snape  not realizing anyone other was in room from stillness. His glare could give Snape good competition thought Harry.

But  Snape  stood perfectly still and just stared at him "What are you waiting for, Draco?  I know you are angry ."

"Angry can't even describe what I am feeling at his moment" he snarls quietly.

"then what are you waiting for?  Shout your worse"

"You know what,  Sev ?  Maybe I will.  I  was  tolerating eve ry experiment thing that was at house. It was disgusting to pull out slugs from my socks in the morning or finding them in my books or destroyed notebooks with rare recipes. I could still tolerate that as I could make it up for you with my parks,  but to find a werewolf  leering on me while I was showering ....  It is too much.  What  should I  expect to  find next , huh ? I nferi  in my closet or maybe banshee as an alarm clock?! " He was hissing into Snape face. 

It was open snickering all around the room and you could even hear Sirius choking trying to get oxygen   into his lungs. That  was  indeed hilarious sight .  Snape  as tall and dark as he always,  head taller than Draco and young  blond was tinny, and covered in too big for him cloa k .

At that moment Draco  focused on the room around him. He was startled to realize that there was a lot of people in room "What are you looking at?" he snapped

Everyone tried openly laughing not being able to hold back anymore.

"Alarm clock banshee" laughed older red haired twin who came back with others

"I think we should introduce it as a new product dear brother" they snickered behind Snape. Draco glare focused on them

"oh year and make it yell 'Lockhart in your house'" he snapped 

"Now,  now Mister Malfoy. I think you need to finish your interrupted shower and later drink some tasty tea with past ries . I can assume you Molly make most brilliant muffins." said Dumbledore watching blond boy with twinkling eyes. "Mr. Potter could you show him to the spare room?" 

Harry smile slipped turning it into startled expression. He's eyes unintentionally met those g orgeous  silver eyes. 

"I.. Well... Yes. Certainly." he finished. He swiftly stood and went to Draco.

"O h great.  Potter" said blond rolling his eyes. " Hope I will not have another leering person in my shower this time " he said throwing pointed look at Harry.

"I would not be so sure" snickered Fred behind him

Harry threw him a glare before leading Draco to the unused room upstairs.

_ oh boy.. I think my summer just  turned into magnificent hell. _

**Author's Note:**

> I can't promise you that updates will be fast, after all life is taking troll on me, but I do hope that you will enjoy read it as much as I write!


End file.
